militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Signal Brigade (United States)
The 3d Signal Brigade of the United States Army was an element of III Corps. It was based at Fort Hood, Texas, but was inactivated on 15 April 2008 as part of the transformation of the U.S. Army to a Modular Force Structure.Petre, Iuliana. “Final active duty signal brigade cases colors at Fort Hood, Killeen Daily Herald (April 16, 2008). The 3rd Signal Brigade has a history of inactivations and reactivations ever since formation of the unit in 1946. The 3d Signal Brigade was composed of the Brigade's Headquarters and Headquarters Company & the 57th Signal Battalion. On order, the 3d Signal Brigade deployed to a theater of operations, provided command and control communications to the III Mobile Armored Corps (Phantom), and redeployed. Mission Provide communications and automation support to III Corps (United States) and Fort Hood. The unit is tasked with: * Installing, operating, and Maintaining (IOM) the communications network for III Armored Corps * Being prepared to deploy in support of world wide contingency missions * Providing viable, effective family support to Soldiers, civilians, and their families * Assisting in training "Reserve Component" Signal Battalions * Supporting the Fort Hood Installation Mission Area (IMA) functions and facilities (DOIM). Subordinate units 1 Battalion made up the 3rd Signal Brigade: * 57th Signal Battalion ** Alpha Company ** Bravo Company ** Charlie Company ** Delta Company Former subordinate Units: * 176th Signal Company, 4 April 1967 to August 1968 * 596th Signal Company, 4 April 1967 to August 1968 * 57th Signal Battalion, 12 June 1978 to present * 54th Signal Battalion, 10 July 1979 to 16 April 1989(Inactivated) * 16th Signal Battalion, 12 June 1978 to 19 May 2006 (Inactivated) * 313th Signal Company, 16 April 1989 to 19 May 2006(Inactivated) * 1114th Signal Battalion, 1 March 1994 to Unknown (No longer part of 3d Signal Brigade) History On 16 September 1979, the HHC, 3d Signal Brigade was constituted. HHC, 3d Signal Brigade commanded and controlled the 16th, 54th and 57th Signal Battalions. On 16 April 1989 the Brigade inactivated the 54th Signal Battalion and began a total reconfiguration for fielding on new Mobile Subscriber Equipment (MSE) which culminated with the Commander's Acceptance Field Training Exercise in November 1989. The Brigade included HHC, 3d Signal Brigade, 16th Signal Battalion, 57th Signal Battalion, 313th Signal Company, and the 1114th Signal Battalion (Fort Hood Directorate of Information Management). On 27 September 1990, the 57th Signal Battalion and elements of the HHC, 3d Signal Brigade were deployed to Southwest Asia (SWA) where they were attached to the 35th Signal Brigade (Corps) (Airborne), XVIII Airborne Corps in support of Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm. In April 1991, the 57th Signal Battalion and all other 3d Signal Brigade assets were released from attachment and returned to Fort Hood, Texas. On 4 January 2004 the 57th Signal Battalion and elements of the HHC, 3d Signal Brigade were once again deployed to Southwest Asia (SWA) in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom II (OIF II). For the first time in its history, the entire HHC, 3d Signal Brigade deployed overseas in support of a real world mission. On 23 December 2004, the 3d Signal Brigade relinquished command and control of the OIF II theater communications network to the 35th Signal Brigade (Corps) (Airborne). On 19 May 2006, the 3d Signal Brigade inactivated its 16th Signal Battalion and 313th Signal Company, leaving the Brigade with only its command and control element, its Headquarters and Headquarters Company, and the 57th Signal Battalion. The Brigade's three forms of telecommunication: MSE, TACSAT, and TROPO, provide the III Corps Commander and his field commanders with a strong communications triad which lives up to the Brigade's motto of "TRIPLE THREAT!" Insignia Shoulder Sleeve Insignia: Description: On an orange shield in width overall and within a 1/8 inch white border a blue star fimbriated white between three white lightning flashes. Symbolism: Orange and white are the Signal Corps colors. The star, a reference to Texas, the "Lone Star State," the place of initial activation, also refers to guidance and achievement. The flashes are symbolic of the speed of communications and also refer numerically to the present designation of the Brigade. The color blue is indicative of support to the Infantry and other combat forces. Background: The insignia was approved on 29 Aug 79. Distinctive Unit Insignia: Description: A gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches in height overall consisting of three blue discs conjoined two above one and centered thereon a red triangular area with one point down bordered by three gold lightning flashes with points conjoined, and in base on a semicircular gold scroll the words "TRIPLE THREAT" in blue letters. Symbolism: The three roundels represent rounds of ammunition and, together with the colors blue, gold and scarlet, refer to the organization’s mission to support the combat arms; Infantry, Armor, and Artillery. The three flashes denote the unit’s triple-threat capability in the performance of its mission, adding emphasis to the motto "TRIPLE THREAT." Background: The insignia was approved on 17 Dec 80 ---- References External links * 3d Signal Brigade Homepage * 3d Signal Brigade on Globalsecurity.org Category:Military units and formations established in 1946 003